¿Reiji x Haruka?
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Algo sospechoso pasa entre la compositora de Starish y Reiji senpai, ¿ellos dos en una cita? Tomochika advierte que Haruka se esta enamorando pero no sabe de quién… los demás senpais también actúan extraño y no hay luces de Shining – StarishxNanami - Leve ReijixNanami


**Hello~ yo aquí estrenandome como autora de Fics de Utapri, si esos chicos que le trajeron muy buena música a mis oídos y una muy buena vista a mis ojos -¿si saben a lo que me refiero?- o sea bien sensuales todos ellos xD**

Y como no soy tan pro-Yaoi decidí escribir esto... si ven el titulo ya se dan una idea de que va... habrá muchos MUCHOS celos de Starish por aquí xD

¡En fin espero que les guste! ¡ah! y espero que les guste la sorpresa de abajo xD

**Disclaimer:** Utapri no me pertenece... muy a mi pesar -w-****

* * *

_**Sospechas... **_

8:45 pm - Dormitorio del curso maestro

Los miembros de Starish se encontraban descansando en una de las salas hablando o haciendo lo suyo. Otoya y Tokya hablaban sobre sus canciones, Syo intentaba sin mucho éxito salir de los planes ya hechos de Natsuki para ir a un evento de Piyo-chan que sería en una semana, Ren veía una revista de moda mientras Masato veía las últimas noticias sobre ellos en la Red, Cecil que normalmente se la pasaba afuera entre los arboles estaba extrañamente pensativo.

Todo estaba normal en ese momento. Claro, hasta que Cecil decidió hablar…

— Saben, he notado que el comportamiento de Haruka ha estado extraño últimamente – hablo Cecil de la nada llamando la atención de los demás, pues cualquier tema que tratase de su compositora era un distractor potencial para cada miembro de Starish.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Cecil? Para mí esta igual que siempre – dijo Otoya confundido, realmente no había notado nada en ella últimamente.

— Verán, desde que estoy aquí procuro hablar con Haruka de lo que sea al menos una vez por día, solo que ella esta…no sé cómo explicarlo, esta distanciada – dijo este triste.

— Ahora que lo dices, últimamente siento que Nanami está algo alejada de nosotros – dijo ahora Syo, el sí que había notado ese distanciamiento de Haruka, pero lo dejo pasar pensando que ella solo quería su espacio… porque siendo sinceros, vivir con tantos hombres bajo el mismo techo debe ser algo extraño para una chica.

— ¿Creen que se sienta presionada por el presidente de nuevo? – Pregunto Tokiya – recuerdo que hace unos días el presidente hablo con ella.

— Si es eso, ¿Por qué Nanami no nos dice nada? – Dijo ahora Otoya – le dejamos muy claro que podía contarnos sus problemas.

— Quizá Haru chan no quiere preocuparnos de nuevo -

— Hmm~ conociendo como es kohitsuji-chan es lo más seguro -

— No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas hablemos con ella primero – dijo serio Masato

— Pero… - Cecil quiso insistir cuando fue interrumpido

— Hablemos con ella, es mejor así – dijo Syo sonriéndole al príncipe de Agnapolis tratando de animarle.

— Bien… – dijo resignado el joven príncipe.

No paso del minuto cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrar junto con unas risas de fondo que eran inconfundibles para los presentes, en especial una de ellas, pues se trataba de su compositora quien venía acompañada de uno de sus senpais: Reiji Kotobuki.

— Hola minna san – saludo una sonriente Nanami, al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de problemas porque esa sonrisa era cien por ciento sincera.

— Hola chicos~, ¿cómo se la pasaron hoy? – pregunto Kotobuki con la picardía de siempre sin darse cuenta las miradas de sorpresa de sus kohais.

— R-Rei chan, ¿estuviste con Nanami todo el día? – pregunto Otoya ignorando el saludo de su compositora y senpai.

— Así es Otoyan~ estuve con Haruka-chan todo el día, ¿fue divertido verdad? – pregunto a la compositora que se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

— Hai, me divertí mucho hoy Kotobuki senpai – dijo ella sonriéndole al castaño aun con el sonrojo en la cara.

— Oh vamos Haruka-chan, quedamos en que me dirías Rei-chan si yo te dejaba de decir Kohai chan – dijo el armando tremendo puchero frente a la atónita y nada feliz mirada de Starish.

— ¿Reiji senpai? - dijo una muy avergonzada Nanami.

— Bien bien, por ahora dejémoslo así, ve a descansar que te vez muy cansada Haruka-chan. – Dijo este resignado ante el nulo avance de Haruka con su nombre.

— H-hai - murmuro ella – Oyasumi minna san… - se despidió Nanami dejando solos al senpai y Starish.

— Jeje~ esa chica es increíble – hablo de la nada el peli-castaño senpai viendo por donde se había ido la chica - bueno chicos, yo también me iré a dormir… desca… -

— ¡Rei-chan espera! – Grito Ittoki.

— ¿Que pasa Otoyan?, muero de sueño – dijo este en bostezo.

— Kotobuki senpai ¿por qué estaba con Nanami san? – pregunto su otro Kohai.

— ehh… bueno… -se expresión paso a ser seria – eso no te lo puedo decir hasta que Shining regrese de su viaje y eso es en una semana Tokki – dijo sin más yéndose a su habitación dejando la duda en todo Starish.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa con él? – dijo Syo enojado y confundido ante la reacción de Reiji.

— Eso fue muy extraño viniendo de él, es raro verlo tan serio – dijo Cecil mientras los demás asentían.

— ¿Qué cosa querrá de Nanami? – pregunto ahora Masato, que al igual que los demás estaba confundido por lo que vio entre su compositora y senpai.

— Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo Ren llamando la atención de todos

— Habla claro Jinguji – dijo serio su compañero de habitación.

— Cesshi y Ochibi dijeron que la lady estaba distanciándose de nosotros ¿no? – pregunto Ren

— Si ¿qué hay con eso? – pregunto Syo ignorando el que le haya dicho Ochibi.

— Piénsenlo, kohitsuji-chan y Rei chan se veían muy alegres cuando llegaron… -guardo silencio unos segundos como no queriendo decir lo otro – igual de alegres que una pareja feliz después de una cita – dijo el sorprendiendo a sus compañeros – además es muy sospechoso que no pueda decirnos nada hasta que llegue el presidente

— ¿Creen que Haru chan y el senpai estén saliendo? – pregunto Natsuki.

— ¡No, me niego a creer eso! , Haruka es mi princesa – dijo Cecil en forma dramática alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo fulminado con la mirada por los demás.

— Cecil cálmate, no es nada seguro – hablo el peli-rojo de Starish. – además está la regla para los Idols de no enamorase – dijo él con leve tristeza en la voz

— Otoya tiene razón, nos estamos adelantando mucho y no hay pruebas de nada. – dijo Syo, el tampoco quería creer lo que Ren decía, para él era mejor aclarar las cosas antes de pensar que algo pasaba con Nanami y Reiji… realmente no quería ni pensarlo.

— Por ahora Otoya y yo trataremos de que Kotobuki senpai nos diga algo más sobre esto – dijo Tokiya mirando a su compañero de habitación.

— Los demás senpais pueden saber algo, tratare de averiguar algo con Camus – dijo Cecil muy a su pesar, pues no era secreto para nadie que ese par no se llevaba nada bien.

— De todas maneras, hay que vigilar a Reiji senpai y a Nanami al menos mientras estemos aquí y si se puede cuando salen – dijo serio Syo, los demás solo asintieron dándole la razón, vigilarían cuanto puedan de ese par.

Haruka Nanami era SU compositora (Y algo mas) ella no iba ser entregada tan fácilmente a nadie, ni siquiera a su senpai. 

* * *

Hola de nuevo~

lo sé muy corto (aburrido), se puede tomar como prologo puesto que solo se ve el inicio de la tormenta (infierno) para Starish Muajajaja xD

bueno en realid…

¡Hola~! ¡Saludos, my girls~! –Entra Reiji mandando besos- espero que les guste este fic porque estaré muuucho por aquí *guiño*

Dani: ¿ehh Rei chan, que haces aquí?... me interrumpiste u.ú

**Reiji**: Vine a conocer a las lectoras- con una amplia sonrisa- y promocionar este espacio que se estrena con el fic que se llama… _¡Pregúntale a Quartet Nigth y Starish!_

Dani: un poco largo el nombre … bueno, ya que lo mencionaste y como eres es el único que está aquí , te preguntare algo que me mando mi amiga Melissa ya que es la única que sabía de este espacio -w- … en fin, las preguntas dicen así:  
_**Rei chan, ¿es cierto que te gusta hacerle bromas a Kurosaki senpai? Ah y ¿Qué piensas de Haru-chan?**_

**Reiji**: interesantes preguntas Kohai chan… ¡Así es! Ran Ran es víctima de mis bromas, es muy divertido hacerlo enojar jajaja… aunque Ai Ai y Myu-chan dicen que mis bromas son muy infantiles Ran Ran siempre cae en todas ~

**Reiji**: Y sobre lo de Haruka chan, creo que es una excelente compositora, además de ser muy linda y amable ~ ¡Haruka chan es increíble! -agitando más las maracas-

Dani: … ahora veo porque a los demás no les gusta la idea de "juntarte" con Haruka

**Reiji**: ¿enserio? Yo no le veo nada malo

Dani: Bien~ eso es todo por hoy, Revs sobre si les gusto o no el "Prologo" nada de ofensas por favor, algo que quieran ver en el fic… díganme quiénes son sus chicos favoritos de Utapri y las preguntas a cualquiera de los dos grupos…

Dani/**Reiji**: Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


End file.
